Inuyasha Comatose
by Adisenna
Summary: Songfic. Song : Comatose - Skillet


A/N: Songy Fanfic ! lol! Anyways, I know the song doesn't come on till a little later on but when it does it goes by fast. I just wanted to give you the whole PoV on the story and why Inuyasha was feeling like this.

Inuyasha: You make me so Emo, ..

Me: Deal with it.

**Sacred Tree**

Standing face to face with the women he once loved and telling her that she wasn't the one he loved anymore, is quite scary. Even for a hanyou, like Inuyasha. Especially when she can shoot him down with one arrow or take to him to hell with her in a second. He took in deep breathes and looked straight into her emotionless eyes.

"Kikyo," he started, he stared into her emotionless eyes. "I do-"

"Inuyasha, how could you?" a familiar voice came from behind him. Kikyo smirked, she knew exactly was was going to happen. Inuyasha whipped around to see the women he dearly cared about. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with betrayal and misery.

"Kagome! This isn't what it looks like!" Inuyasha protested.

"Don't fib to her, Inuyasha." Kikyo said walking up Inuyasha and pulling his shoulder close to her.

"I'm not lying! Kagome I was just tell-"

"Liar!" Kagome Interrupted him. Her eyes now filled with tears. Kikyo now wrapped her arms around Inuyasha neck.

" Kikyo, let go!" Inuyasha said to Kikyo struggling out. He looked over to Kagome's direction but she was already running away from him.

"Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha yelled ripping Kikyo's arms away from him. He turned around to Kikyo with her wrist in his hands.

"I don't love you Kikyo. I love Kagome!" He confessed. Kikyo looked at him with confused eyes then with hatred. Inuyasha knew this was going to happen so he shook his head and left.

Good thing he was faster then Kagome or else he would've missed her. He saw her running to the well and ready to jump in.

"Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha yelled after her. Kagome ran as fast as she can when she heard his voice. Inuyasha ran in front of the well and stopped Kagome. He grabbed her arms making her stop from going around him. She struggle out of his hold but couldn't get out.

"Kagome list-"

"No! How much more do you want to hurt me?!" Kagome yelled. By that statement Inuyasha's heart just plunge down to his stomach.

"Kagome, let me expl-"

"Let me go! I want to go home!" she yelled again interrupting him again. At this point Inuyasha got really mad.

"Fine! If you don't want to hear what I have to say then Go home! Who needs you anyways? Not like I do!" Inuyasha snapped at Kagome letting her go.

"Fine! Have the stupid jewel shards then if you don't need me anymore!" Kagome snapped back ripping off the chain necklace with the tiny bottle of jewel shards in it. She slammed the necklace into Inuyasha's chest and jumped in the well.

**(****A/n: Here comes the song **

**The song words are in **_**Italic Underline**_

**Thoughts are in **_**Italic**_**)**

**3 days after Kagome left. **

**Kaede's hut.**

_'I'm so stupid! Why did I do that to Kagome? Why did I say that to Kagome? _Inuyasha thought

_I hate Feeling Like this._

Inuyasha punched the floor board over and over again.

_I'm so tired to trying to fight this._

"Inuyasha, why don't you go to Kagome's world and talk to her?" Miroku, the monk, asked irritated.

"I agree with the Monk, you've been moping around for 3 days and it gets tiring." Sango, the demon slayer, agreed. Inuyasha didn't respond to them. He went to sleep early trying to get rid of the pain.

_I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you._

**Inuyasha's Dream**

Inuyasha wakes up form his sleep and looks around the room. He sees a black hair girl with a green and white school girl outfit on, sleeping right next to him.

"Ka-Kagome?" He stuttered. She fluttered her eyes open and looked up to him. She smiled to him, her eyes were fill with enjoyment. She sits up ad puts both of her hands on Inuyasha's Kimono chest. She leaned up closer to him until their lips were almost touching.

"Good Morning, Inuyasha." Kagome breathe.

**End of Dream.**

Inuyasha woke up in an instant. He was breathing hard and uneasy. _It seemed so real. Like she was actually there._ Inuyasha shook his head and heads out of the hut strolling the village and around the village.

He stopped at the sacred tree. He remember all those times that He and Kagome just talked. She always listen to his hanyou problems. Felt her hand touch his. He never told her how he really felt about her.

_Tell me that you'll listen._

_Your Touch is what I'm missing._

_And the more I hide I realize,_

_I'm slowly losing you._

Without Kagome, timed stopped for Inuyasha. Like he was pinned on the sacred tree once again. Only by Kagome's arrow.

_Comatose_

_I will never wake up without an overdose of You!_

After that stroll timed seemed to stop for Inuyasha once he got back to Kaede's hut. He was a lifeless soul in the corner of the hut. Everyone offered him a drink, food, something to wake him up. Nothing seemed to work. Only Kagome would break him out of this state. If it wasn't to late.

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe. _

_'Less I feel you next to me._

_You take the pain I feel. _

_(Waking up to you never felt so real.)_

Inuyasha never sleep either. He didn't want to dream or else he would dream of Kagome.

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream. _

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me. _

_The way you make me feel._

_(Waking up to you never felt so real.)_

Each day Inuyasha lost a bit of himself. His demon form was creeping in any second. Everyone in the hut felt it and made sure not to bother Inuyasha. They had to ask him one thing though.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said kneeling in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't respond as always. "Where did her jewel shards go?". Mentioning Kagome's name even will trigger him off. Inuyasha didn't answer but went into his Kimono shirt and threw Miroku the bottle. Inuyasha was too lost in his thoughts to actually realize that the only thing that he could remember Kagome was just thrown to some one else.

_I hate living without youDead wrong to ever doubt youBut my demons lay in waitingTempting me away _

Inuyasha just wanted to hold her again, laugh with her, talk to her, tell him to sit.

_Oh how I adore youOh how I thirst for youOh how I need you _

Someone was shaking Inuyasha over and over again irritating him. At first he thought it was Sango who was calling him,

_Breathing life _

But her outfit was red and white. He thought it was Kikyo.

_Waking up My eyesOpen up _

Then her outfit turned Green and white and he knew who it was. He automatically hugged her like never before. Regain every lost bit of soul he had lost. He hugged her so hard and repeated the words 'I love you, I'm so Sorry, Don't leave me again.' She hugged back.

"I love you too Inuyasha."

_Don't leave me alone_

A/N: Cute Ain't it? Lol! R&R!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE SONG LYRICS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR SONGWRITERS , WRITERS, ECT.


End file.
